comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mbarriosfuenmayor/The AlternEarth's Coming Attractions
Well Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, I am the creator of the Earth-120986, better known as "AlternEarth", one of the closest Crossroads universes in relation to what we know from Marvel, but with some minor (and some major) differences from the original product. Here's what you've already witnessed: Avengers Founding Members: Captain America, Iron Laser, Thor, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man X-Men Founding Members: Professor X, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman, Psylocke, Storm, Colossus COMING SOON!! X-Men * Sarah Ashley / Marrow: Orphan girl who survived by living in the streets as a thief * Kristoph Wagner / Nightcrawler: Son of German Aristocrats who made a deal with Mephisto to gain an heir * Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat: Cheerlader of her high-school S.H.I.E.L.D. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson: Director and Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agent Maria Hill: Alpha Level S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Agent Daisy Johnson: Beta Level S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Agent James Barnes: Beta Level S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * U.S. President Nick Fury: President of the United States and former War Veteran. Director of over 100 classified secret government programs Villains U.L.T.R.O.N. Hivemind * Ultimus: Leader of the Hivemind * Lockmatch: Second in Command * Technovore: Cybernetics Expert * Roboslash: Close-Quarters Expert * Omniborg: Surveillance Expert * Network: Intelligence Expert Spider-Man's Supporting Cast * FBI Agent George Stacy: FBI Agent who adopts Peter Parker afterhis family's death * Gwen Stacy: George's 10 year old daughter who becomes Peter's adoptive sister * Harry Osborn: Peter's best friend and only "Spider-Confidant". Much ahead, he'll become one of Spider-Man's strongest allies (outside the Avengers) * J. Jonah Jameson: Director of the "DBTV" Network and host of the TV Show "Jonah's Joust" where he trashes the superheroes * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson: Producer of the "DBTV" Network and Jameson's confidant. He trusts in heroes unlike Jonah * Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Son of the Sports Host of the "DBTV" Network. He strongly dislikes Spider-Man * Madeline Watson: Anchor of the "DBTV" News and mother of Mary Jane. She secretly has an affair with Jameson * Mary Jane Watson: Daughter of Madeline Watson and best friend of Peter. She dislikes Spider-Man at first, but she'll eventually become her ally. Peter will date her for a while * Felicia Hardy / Black Cat: Former thief and ally/sometimes lover of Spider-Man Captain America's Supporting Cast * Sam Wilson: Reverend, father of Danny Wilson, one of Steve's soldiers from the Tier 1 unit that got ambushed and killed * Stevie Carter: Oldest brother of Scott Carter, one of Steve's soldiers from the Tier 1 unit that got ambushed and killed * Sharon Carter: Youngest sister of Scott Carter, one of Steve's soldiers from the Tier 1 unit that got ambushed and killed * Diane Rosemberg: Washington Post Reporter who becomes determined to discover whatever dirt she can from Captain America, but she'll eventually fall in love with him Avengers' Second String * Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman: Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and soon to be girlfriend of Ms. Marvel * Bruce Banner / Hulk: New Zealand Scientist who accidentally got exposed to a gamma treatment * Wann'Ga M'Zhambo / Scarlet Witch: Voodoo priestess from Somalia * D'Jango M'Zhambo / Quicksilver: Magic enhanced warrior from Somalia Category:Blog posts